


golden surprises.

by ardenalludes



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: AND IT'S A WEDDING SO THAT'S FUN, Again, I'm tired, Just for clarification, M/M, SO I'M BACK WITH CRAT, SO LET'S GET STARTED BROS, also, also Joseph is the pastor in this story gg, also i don't know wtf my tags are anymore, also this is for bruisedstranger (izzy), and i need to write something cute, gg, i love them a lot so like, i need to get off my ass, joseph and mary ARE NOT a couple in this entire story, love yall, my boyssssss, so i've decided to write, they are happily separated but they remained friends, wink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardenalludes/pseuds/ardenalludes
Summary: mat sella and craig cahn finally are getting married, after years of dating.and they couldn't be any more happy for each other. :)
Relationships: (implied but not focused), Craig Cahn/Mat Sella, Joseph Christiansen/Robert Small
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	golden surprises.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bruisedstranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruisedstranger/gifts), [aka izzy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aka+izzy).



> for reference, here are the parties (via the wedding):
> 
> mat: damien, brian
> 
> craig: robert, hugo
> 
> and joseph is the pastor so like gg

Craig Cahn never thought _this_ was going to be a reality.

Knowing that he was going to marry his best friend, his neighbor, his favorite person in the world, otherwise **_Mat Sella_** **,** made his stomach twist in a nervous bundle.

In a good way, of course. He couldn't _describe_ what he was feeling, at least, not with words. More like incoherent screaming.

The groomsmen had scurried off to get themselves ready and prepped for what was to come.

The long and tedious reception and words exchanged between the soon-to-be-newly-weds. At least, in _Craig's_ opinion.

It was time for the first reveal, where they would see their outfits for the first time before the wedding.

And Craig was _terrified_.

**_"Robert, what if he doesn't like it? What if he breaks down in tears?"_ **

**_". . . Craig, shut up. He's going to love it, trust me. And if he breaks into tears, it's because he loves it."_ **

**_"You know, it'd be really freakin' great if you didn't smoke in the same room with ALL of the suits. It'll reek."_ **

**_"Eh, don't worry about it, sweetheart. Don't worry about it. Just remain calm, you'll do great."_ **

**_"If you say so, bro. . ."_ **

Now, here was the twist. Craig had _no idea_ what to expect.

So, when Robert took a few steps outside, in a _wedding dress_ , Craig had _no idea_.

It was one last prank, for old times sake.

Now, Robert was an _open_ man, but wearing a wedding dress for a gag was a bit extreme—But he'd do anything for Mat and Craig. They deserved the rest.

The others stood behind him, holding in laughter, as Mat called out.

"Craig, dear, you can turn around now."

**_"You guys have to keep this a secret, he can't know!"_ **

**_"Mat, I love you and all, but a WEDDING DRESS? How much did you pay for this?"_ **

**_"Rob, don't worry. All you gotta worry about is being our inside rat."_ **

**_"Damien, how would YOU like to walk outside with almost 7 LBS of cloth and lace?"_ **

**_". . . I take back my statement, you do as you please. Brian?"_ **

**_"Shh, look alive people, it's time!"_ **

* * *

Oh god, he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes already.

Taking a deep breath, shutting his eyes as tightly as he could, Craig turned around.

 _It's time_.

"I don't even need to open my eyes to see how beautiful you are, Mat—" Opening his eyes, Robert simply stands in front of Craig with a shit-eating grin, wearing a wedding dress.

And as a _joke_ , too.

". . . _Robert_ , _you motherfucker!_ " Craig yelled, nearly sobbing. The surprise through him in a laughing fit, as tears rolled down his eyes.

"You fucking _scared_ me, how _dare you_!" Robert Small couldn't help but smile, picking up the ends of the dress and moving.

"Oh, shut it, you big baby. We still love you a shit ton, and we're happy for you both—But I think you oughta see the real deal."

With a wave, Robert motions Mat to come out of the door, holding a bouquet of flowers.

His suit was colored the classical black-and-white design, with dabbles of gold.

Gold glitter was sprinkled in Mat's hair to make his dreads prominent, and his glasses perched against the bridge of his nose.

Craig couldn't breathe. Mat was. . . _Astounding_.

And, of course, they both started to cry.

"Craig, don't cry, you're going to ruin your makeup—"

"Mat Sella, don't you dare tell me to stop, I can't when I'm going to marry the most handsomest man in the world—"

Wrapping his arms around Craig's shoulders, Mat kissed him lightly on the lips, and leaned his forehead against his.

"Shh, you're going to be okay, my love. You look _amazing_. You and your cute butt too."

Craig couldn't help but flush pink.

"Oh, shut up you, you're making me blush. You don't look that bad yourself, coffee bean."

A series of kisses were exchanged, as the other dad's watched on, smiling and getting teary-eyed.

* * *

Wiping a tear away, Robert stepped forward, a smile smearing on his face.

"Alright, you two. Let me get. . . _Changed_ , and let's get this party started, am I right?"

The dad's cheered, as he gave a pat on Craig's shoulder, and disappeared inside again.

Turning his head, Craig couldn't help but shed a tear, his voice cracking as he spoke.

"I still can't believe I'm going to be marrying you, of all people—How did I get so lucky?"

Embracing him, Mat laid his chin on the top of Craig's head, just to mess with him.

"Well, I think you had me at hello."

The shorter man can't help but laugh.

"I don't think so, bean. I think you had me when I came to the Coffee Spoon and confessed."

Mat pulls back, making a sour expression, lightly pushing Craig away.

"Don't be cheeky with me, Craig."

He sticks a tongue out at the barista, walking away.

"You love me!"

Mat sighed, once Craig was out of hearing distance. He shook his head, and rolled his eyes.

"I really do, huh. I really do."


End file.
